


Here we go (again)

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Producer Youngjo, Romance, Rumors and scandals, Singer Seoho, We Got Married AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Producer RAVN and Singer Lee Seoho confirmed to be joining "We Got Married" as a new virtual couple.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Here we go (again)

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the scenes are inspired by Eric Nam and Solar's WGM episodes.

**RAVN and Lee Seoho Confirmed as New “We Got Married” Couple**

KMT’s “We Got Married” has confirmed reports of producer RAVN and singer Lee Seoho being the next virtual couple to join the show.

On November 16, a representative from the show spoke with various news outlets and revealed that the new couple started filming for the show today.

The representative also stated, “Their meeting will be revealed through a broadcast soon. Please continue to give great interest and love to the new couple joining.”

How do you feel about the new couple?

*

How?

An internet chaos, of course.

Everyone is excited and curious as to how the show will become. It's a unique feat, an odd pair, a new formula.

Putting the nation's sweetheart, cute, and talented singer Lee Seoho in a virtual marriage program with the untouchable, cold, hip hop music producer RAVN? Unheard of. Really. Usually the program matches people with similar likings or characters so they could click, so this new pair is so interesting.

Lee Seoho. A solo singer with cute eye smiles, giggly laughter, and angelic singing voice that melts the whole nation. A top singer debuted two years ago, rising up in popularity over a short span of time with the way he delivers his songs in a sincere voice. Certainly most people's favorite until he is unofficially dubbed as the newest Nation's Sweetheart.

RAVN; a music producer, but also a singer, rapper, and songwriter. Not much information about him on the internet because the man keeps himself mysterious. There are just not that many talk shows inviting him over as a guest so people still have this vague image about him. He looks serious all the time, but all his songs are chart toppers.

Putting the two in a marriage virtually will be very interesting.

Never in his entire life that he has ever imagined himself to be joining a reality show where he has to be virtually married to someone else for a few months. But here he is, sitting in a black studio while having his first interview for the show.

_Would you mind introducing yourself?_

"Hello," he bows slightly, "I am twenty four years old singer Lee Seoho. Please take care of me."

_What do you feel after being casted into the program?_

"Oh, it surprised me. I still can't wrap my head around it until now. Phew." He adds a soft laugh at the end of his sentence.

_What do you think about your husband? Did you know he would be the person?_

"Oh my," he chokes out a laugh, "I still can't get used to that name! Mom, I got married!!" He waves to the camera before going to touch his warm ears. "Ouch, it's so hot here, isn't it? And yes, I knew it was him when I first heard his voice. He has this unique voice though."

_Would you mind introducing yourself?_

A polite bow before an introduction. "Hello, everyone. I'm a producer slash singer-songwriter, RAVN."

_What do you feel after being casted into the program?_

"Hm, I have been quite an avid audience of this show and this black studio doesn't look that big now I am sitting in it." He lets out a silent laugh. "But yes, I'm looking forward to this."

_What do you think about your husband? Did you know he would be the person?_

"I didn't know. I didn't have any clue on who would be my husband. I was so surprised to see him sitting there in that room. I hope we can get along."

RAVN has to finish the missions. Their first meeting will happen only when he is able to solve all the problems and find out all the codes to open the door. It's a tough job and he has to use his brain to the maximum extent. Solving riddles in a day is harder than creating three songs in a week.

"God, this is so difficult." He laughs breathlessly to the camera while straightening the creases on his black suit after trying to break all the secret codes with his brain.

He only needs to finish one more question before he will get to meet his husband. It takes him around thirty minutes before he finally unlocks the door and snaps it open. The room is small and narrow, and a man in suit is standing by one corner, with a glittery mask covering his face.

"Oh, hello," RAVN greets politely, "Are you… the person I am supposed to… marry?"

The masked man makes a gesture to say that _yes, that might be me_ and he blows a sigh.

"This is so awkward," he laughs to break the tension.

There are clues about who the masked man would be and if he can answer 3 out of 5 questions right, the mask will be off. After several trial and error, he manages to get 3 answers right and the mask is taken off to reveal the face.

The moment he sees who it is, he lets out a soft laugh in recognition.

"My God. Hello, nice to meet you here." He greets.

The nation's sweetheart, Lee Seoho, greets him back with an eye smile. The first meeting goes pretty well for the both of them.

_What do you think about the first impression of your husband?_

"Ah, that," Seoho scratches his head, "actually I was kind of relieved that it was him. We met a lot at a recording studio and music shows so it was nice to see someone familiar. And he had produced a song for my album last year, so, yeah." He laughs softly.

_What do you think about the first impression of your husband?_

RAVN hums slowly. "I like it. I like that it was him. He is a very good singer and we both like music so I think we will get along very well."

The rest of the recording is spent with them sitting in a cafe while trying to get past the awkward state between them. They try to get to know each other better, Seoho gets to call RAVN by his real name, and then they come up with the agreement that they should stop being shy strangers.

Seoho gets to call his husband with _Youngjo hyung_ because the man is a year older than him. By the time the camera stops rolling and their recording is over, they still awkwardly shake hands to bid goodbye.

That is their first meeting.

The second recording schedule has Youngjo driving his car to get his husband from the promised spot. The camera placed in his car records the changes on his face, from anxious and nervous to meet Seoho, until the way it lights up when he spots the singer. It's such a new side of him that not many people have seen so the audiences are surprised to see that kind of expression on his face. When Seoho climbs up into the car, they exchange a polite greeting, followed by some laughter to cover the awkwardness.

"I'm not good with this." Seoho says while staring into the camera instead of the man behind the wheel.

Youngjo smiles, "Me too. We can learn to be better together."

While sharing some information about themselves to one another, they have to finish a daily mission and that is to have a date with the amount of money given to them. The money is not even that much and Seoho huffs at the director behind the camera. Youngjo tells him that they can do it.

The date is just a walk along the street, and they buy street food and drinks while trying to get used to one another. In one single date, they have managed to get comfortable without having to avoid one another's eyes after five seconds. The show's rating increases after that episode airs.

The next time they meet again to record the show, Youngjo has blatantly asked for Seoho's number in front of the camera. Not only the singer, but also the director and the staff are surprised but the producer's upfront character. That spices up the episode and comments from the audiences talking about how the two go along nicely are all over the internet.

They have a new mission and that is to hold their own wedding. As they sit together side by side, arms brushing, they start discussing what they want for their wedding ceremony. Youngjo says he is fine with anything so Seoho tells him about the simplicity but nicely made ceremony, just relaxing and not stiff. They realize that they don't have any pre wedding photos so Youngjo suggests that they start shooting now.

They go to a rent shop to find themselves some suits to wear. It takes them a while to find the right one, with Youngjo turns out to be secretly a fashionista so it takes Seoho changing into four different kinds of suits until the older man deems this dark grey suit fits him the best. It doesn't take that long for Seoho to choose for the other because he thinks Youngjo looks good in any type.

Youngjo has his own camera in his car so they go to find beautiful places to take their photos at. Seoho stands shyly and awkwardly, following Youngjo's order who suddenly has become a cameraman for this occasion. They take solo shots of each other, sharing giggles at how finger-curling their poses with the flowers are.

The only photos left to be taken are of them both. With the camera set on timer, Youngjo runs back to where Seoho has been waiting in the middle of a pretty street in the garden with autumn leaves falling down from the trees. Youngjo takes his hand into his, intertwining their fingers together as they smile into the camera.

Shots after shots are taken and they choose the best ones to print them out. Honestly speaking, Seoho likes the ones where they held hands and linked elbows, and Youngjo likes the one photo where Seoho leaned his head on his shoulder better.

The simple wedding ceremony is held at the side street where they start decorating on their own liking and their initial plan. Seoho grabs a microphone and starts calling for people's attention, unceremoniously inviting them to come closer to attend their wedding. It still sounds so awkward to be saying that he is married today but he tries his best to hide his embarrassment, despite the sight of his red ears.

People come surrounding them and they thank everyone for that. _We are getting married today_ , Youngjo says into the mic and Seoho finds himself fanning his face as he laughs in embarrassment. People make cooing sounds at him and he waves them off to make them stop paying attention to him. They tell their appreciation to the public for coming to celebrate their wedding with them and they start reading a short letter they previously had written for one another.

They haven’t known each other for that much but Seoho can’t help but to be touched with how Youngjo addresses him in the letter. _My dear husband,_ he had said, _I’m looking forward to a happy marriage with you_. Seoho is choked with emotion but he keeps his expression natural because damn if he ever cries in public. When he reads his letter, Youngjo is watching him with a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lips and while the man’s letter is full of seriousness, Seoho wrote a whole different type of greeting with _Producer Kim Youngjo_ , and he wrote all funny things but still meaningful.

The crowd applauses when he finishes reading his letter and Youngjo steps forward to envelop him in a quick hug. They end the small wedding ceremony with singing a duet song they had quickly prepared in a short time.

The ratings to the show rise up in only a week, giving more success to the broadcasting channel.

The next mission for them is to find a house for them to live together. Seoho is not sure he could do a good job in things like that, but Youngjo leads him through all the process. Starting from visiting the houses to take a look, contacting each of the landlords, until they finally settle on one medium sized house to rent.

It feels realer now that they have packed some of their things to fill the house. Seoho is a bit nervous about “living” with someone else, but it’s his own _husband_ anyway, and Youngjo assures him that they will do good with the recording anyway. The house is nice, the bed is nice, the kitchen is simple, and there is a small yard at the back where they can lounge around to talk. They only have to stay in the house whenever they have to record for the show though.

Their relationship has grown pretty much comfortable that it allows them to joke around and tease one another as they unpack their things to decorate the house. With two pairs of slippers, two mugs, two sets of cutleries, two toothbrushes, it feels weirdly nice. Seoho smiles into the camera as the director interviews him about the whole change so far. _I like it,_ he says, _Youngjo hyung is very considerate and very kind. He is not like the cold, untouchable person we all thought all this time. He is very adorable actually_.

His statement becomes so popular after the episode is aired and Seoho can’t stop the people around him, they keep teasing him about what he said.

Their next schedule would be them going out on a date and it’s Youngjo’s plan to surprise him. Him seated comfortably in the man’s car, changing the radio station while the man is driving, is such a unique image that people can’t avoid talking about. People say that he looks like he belongs in that seat, like he has been doing it for years. Funny. He barely knows the man for a few months though.

Youngjo takes him out for an outdoor date. It’s a picnic where they sit on a checkered cloth, food open for them, and phone playing random fun songs while they chat happily. The cameras and staff around them actually make it pretty awkward to enjoy their time, but Youngjo distracts him with his voice and random stories. One thing that surprises him is when Youngjo goes to lay his head down on his leg and he stumbles over his words when the older man looks up at him with his deep, dark eyes. Seoho massages his head when the shoot is over. Youngjo is playing his role way too well.

And yes, the rating goes higher.

Seoho has a comeback and he has been pretty busy. As he spends most of his time recently in the broadcasting companies to have his comeback stages, he receives a surprise from his husband who comes to visit with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Youngjo greets him with a tight hug to congratulate him for his new album and Seoho clutches the bouquet so tightly without him realizing it. Youngjo stays with him in his waiting room for the rest of the day, with the camera recording their interaction. When the camera goes off, Youngjo goes to land a hand on the back of his neck to help him ease some stiff muscles. Seoho sends the older man a thankful smile. Youngjo stays until his schedule is over for the day.

Because of his busy comeback schedules, Seoho can only stay at their marital house for a short time whenever they have to record for the show. Youngjo comes up with sweet surprises, cooking healthy food for him, massaging his legs, and even saying, _you look so exhausted and I’m very worried_. Seoho gives the older man a tired glance and the man reaches to pat his head to silently tell him to hang in there. Seoho falls asleep for a whole fifteen minutes until he has to go to attend his schedule; with Youngjo silently seated beside him without making any noise.

The audiences call him a _considerate and sweet husband_ after the episode airs.

His album promotion period is over and Seoho regains his energy back when their next mission for the program is to go on a honeymoon. It’s long overdue, because of his schedule, but at least they get to go. And it’s to Jeju. He can’t stop thinking about all the good food there and Youngjo laughs at his face.

Jeju is a very good place. They eat the famous black pork, buy lots of sweet tangerines, go fishing and have the fishes for their fresh sashimi, they swim and get to stay in a very pretty house to relax. The director might have planned a romantic dinner for them because the light is dim and the music is slow so Youngjo invites him for a slow dance together.

They talk in hushed voices to not ruin the mood and by the end of the night, Youngjo kisses him on his cheek, with his eyes closing tight in embarrassment. That skinship alone is enough to make the audiences go crazy.

The panelists invite Youngjo's long time friend, a rapper Kim Geonhak, as they watch the broadcast in the studio. Geonhak mentions how Youngjo was actually excited but also nervous when he got casted in the show. He also says that Youngjo is actually a very soft person despite his hard looking face. Everyone can clearly see how smitten he is in the show.

In the next recording for the show, when the two of them are lounging around peacefully in the marital house, the doorbell rings. They think it might be a new mission card delivered to them but turns out to be Seoho's friends giving a surprise visit. Youngjo is flustered upon seeing the famous uprising singer Lee Geonhee and a musical actor Son Dongju right in front of his eyes.

It's awkward because he is trying his best to show his good sides but the two keep teasing him. Seoho is unable to stop his friends from teasing the puzzled husband. Those two set the mood into a fun one, ransacking the house as if they own the place, and even suggesting they play a matching game. Both Seoho and Youngjo have to answer the questions with the same answers at the count of one, two, three, and if they get the answer wrong, the penalty is that they have to increase the skinship on each level.

Seoho doesn't know how his answers really don't fit with Youngjo's and he is so embarrassed because on each wrong answer, they have to sit so close to one another, tangle their elbows, hold hands, twine fingers, side hugs, until he almost sits on the older man's lap. It feels like this is being planned so well and both Geonhee and Dongju are cackling like mad men. The last question still gets them wrong and the penalty would be a kiss but Seoho is too flustered to even do it so Youngjo volunteers. He thinks it would be one kiss only on the cheek, but Youngjo kisses both of his cheeks until his ears ring from how loud Geonhee and Dongju are enjoying this.

Their skinship increases, and so does the rating.

Youngjo has a new album coming out this week and Seoho has the album cover printed out in pamphlets and he starts giving it out to the people on the streets around the broadcasting building that Youngjo is currently at. With a loudspeaker in his hand and a cap over his head, he promotes the new album excitedly that he fails to see the older man coming up to hug and greet him.

Youngjo laughs and thanks him for coming and for the passionate promotion. It's a bit embarrassing to be speaking into the loudspeaker for the whole day but Seoho keeps it for a successful comeback. In the end, Youngjo takes his hand and drags him inside the broadcasting building to take a break from the hot summer. _Thanks_ , Youngjo says while pecking his cheek.

Their chemistry is so right, the audiences say. Everyone is head over heels for them being a couple in the show. Everyone says they are natural, like it doesn't seem like they force an act.

Skinships have become such a usual thing for them. Hands holding is no longer awkward because they hold hands whenever they are in the show. Hugs have also become something comfortable for them to do, be it for greeting or just random hugs whenever they are happy about winning a game. The marital house is a place where they can be comfortable despite being recorded with cameras and surrounded by so many staff, they sit down on the sofa and cuddle a lot while watching the TV or just chatting about things. Youngjo also loves patting his head and the audience says they resemble a _real_ couple. They receive a lot of love from the audience all over the country for appearing in the show.

Despite them being a top pair in the show, their season is ending soon so they have to finish the last mission which is coming up with a song together. Youngjo produces the song, with Seoho's help, and their time in the recording studio is so fun. _Dizzy_ is their song and certainly is becoming everyone's favorite too with the fun melody and cute lyrics.

Seoho gains more love from the public through the show, and Youngjo changes people's opinion about him.

The season is reaching the end. The recording for the last episode feels mellow and Seoho tries his best to keep up a smile on his face. Youngjo has this serious expression, the exact look people used to know him. They spend their time in a cafe, and the setting is too sad because it's time to say goodbye and wake up from the pretense that they are a couple. They share some funny stories to ease the mood though they still hug for a long time at the end of it all. They thank each other for the fun time, Youngjo gives him a last kiss on his forehead and Seoho leaves the cafe, followed by Youngjo, they separate ways and that marks the end of their season in the show.

It should be over at that; but Youngjo calls him that night, when he is still too awake to even imagine himself falling asleep. Their show is over so it's surprising that the older man still contacts him in his private time.

It's pretty awkward at first, them saying hi and all, but their chemistry blends together and they fall asleep after coming up with an agreement that they should stay as friends even though the show is over.

They are friends and they start hanging out together in secret. It's kind of weird to be seen outside together when they are not recording for the show so to avoid any gossip, they choose to do it secretly.

Friends. They hang out, eat good food, watch a movie in Youngjo's house. It lasts for a few months, and despite their busy schedules of comebacks, filming reality shows, attending award shows, and holding concerts, they still have the time to contact one another once in a while to keep in touch.

When he has a day off and Youngjo happens to invite him over to hang out, he is quick to say yes. He imagines himself relaxing from busy schedules and hearing stories about recording studios from the older man; but what he doesn't expect is to hear Youngjo saying:

"I really like you, and not only as a friend, it's more, I know you understand what I mean."

Seoho is more awake even though he is very exhausted and somehow, yes, he understands, and he feels the same way even though he keeps telling himself that he feels nothing. They had spent a few months playing house, pretending that they were a married couple, and spent a few more months being friends…

"What do you say?" Youngjo asks him when he takes too long to respond. The older man's face looks kinda weird and Seoho has known him quite a long time to know that he is nervous.

Without a word, he throws his arms around Youngjo and pulls the man in. Their first real kiss is messy and sloppy, just lips attached but he thinks it's enough. Youngjo traps him onto the couch to kiss him better.

That starts their first day.

He has never been in any relationship ever since he started his career. Seoho focuses on his job and he loves singing, so things other than his occupation are out of his mind.

The first ever experience that involved a rather ‘romantic’ feeling was joining the virtual marriage show and that was actually pretty fake now that he thinks about it. But then again, he got to meet Youngjo and that is actually the start of _something_ for him.

His label company is not that strict in the term of relationship, but for the sake of their careers, they agree to keep their relationship a secret. They still don’t know how far they can be together and it’s still too early for them to come out, so hiding will be the best solution for now. They are being very careful, keeping everything low profile. No one knows, not even his manager. The manager thinks he is being very friendly with Youngjo, because he barely has any close friends other than Geonhee and Dongju.

Whenever he has days off, he wraps himself in thick disguise and goes to visit Youngjo in his house. There is always that spark whenever they kiss. He feels like a teenager being so into this kind of feeling. The both of them, and any other artists out there, spent years to train under the company and effectively wasted their youth. Being in a relationship is something they are missing so now that he gets to experience it, he feels happy most of the time.

His fans say he is getting too smiley and even though they love that side of him, Seoho knows that most of the time it’s because of the thought of his boyfriend. God, that word sounds so awkward as he thinks about it. They had once played pretend to be husbands, for God’s sake.

Sometimes when Youngjo finishes his work early, the older man comes to visit him in his private apartment located somewhere more far away to respect his privacy. They spend most of their time being cooped inside, cuddling or just kissing until their lips are numbed and their eyes are teary. It’s all real, realer than anything, realer than all of those missions they had to finish during them filming the show.

The home dates are real, him lying his head on top of Youngjo’s arm as the man plays with his hair. Them watching any random TV show while their socked feet curled together. Them taking sips from any mug their hand could find first without realizing that it’s not their own but the other one. Them sharing soft whispers under their breath as if someone might hear about what they want to have for dinner.

The hugs are real, just him needing some support hugs whenever he feels exhausted with his many schedules. Or when he gives Youngjo hugs whenever the man can’t come up with his lyrics. Or when Youngjo hugs him first thing in the morning after waking up from the sleepover, lips warm on the back of his neck. Or when he throws himself to latch on the older man’s back whenever he wants to eat something else.

The kisses are real, oh realer than those they shared in the show. Kisses on the mouth are more often than on the cheeks. Whenever they just want to be playful, they kiss on the cheeks or any funny spot they can reach. Whenever they want to comfort one another, a kiss on the forehead is enough. Whenever they are trapped in the passion, their lips meet and won’t separate for a long time. Whenever they want to feel _more_ , their lips find their way down the neck, throat, or collarbone.

The skinships increase way too much. It’s no longer only gentle touches here and there; it grows more, too far, until the bed is the only place they need. Until their breathing comes out in harsh growls or little whimpers. Until they kiss deeply, teeth clacking together, and lips beyond bruised. Until their shirts lose their buttons, dropped down to the carpeted floor. Until pants drag down their legs, passing their ankles. Until it’s all too hot, too high, too passionate. Until his voice is gone, until all he can utter is Youngjo’s name, until all he can feel under his fingertips is Youngjo’s heated skin, until his limbs and body bend to the angles he can’t imagine, until all the pain and the pleasure blend into one, until all he can understand is how to move his body to reach that same euphoria together with the older man. It’s not only sex, it’s more than that.

Youngjo says _love_ , and he whispers his own with _me too_.

Good things don’t last long, he learns.

Ever since he started his career, he has heard so many people telling him: _with a big and sudden popularity, comes problems and scandals as the prizes._

He understands that now; after Youngjo’s scandals come out.

It’s just a normal busy day for him, a little hectic just like usual, but he clearly doesn’t see that one coming. He is in the middle of recording a radio show, and his manager comes approaching him when he is on a break.

First scandal is about Youngjo and him getting caught going out on late midnight dates with face masks on and caps and all those hideous outfits.

Second scandal is about Youngjo being a cheating bastard, playing with others and dumping them when he is done.

Suddenly it’s so loud. His manager keeps asking him to _tell me if it’s true_ , and his phone can’t stop vibrating in his pocket, and his head is just too noisy. The radio show recording is cut there and he is back in his van with his manager cursing in so many languages on the driver seat.

There are some texts from Youngjo, one of them tells him to _stay silent for now and trust me_.

Seoho is not sure what to believe when he sees so many photos spreading all over the internet. He knows that those photos might possibly be edited with how low the qualities are, but in the middle of this confusion, a part of him believes it. He suddenly thinks how mysterious Youngjo is, how secretive Youngjo is, how people used to see him as someone so unapproachable, someone so hard to understand, and then there are some random unidentified girls’ confessions talking about how bad Youngjo is as a man.

Suddenly all the random things connect so ridiculously in his head and he starts ignoring Youngjo’s texts and calls once he is home. His manager tells him to not go out and his CEO will be asking for his presence later at the meeting.

At some point, Youngjo stops calling and he feels anxious of offending the older man. He is not sure; this might be the first ever serious relationship he has ever been in and despite his fear of so many things, Seoho braves himself to grab the phone dials back the numbers he knows by heart.

Youngjo’s low voice greets him after one exact ring and Seoho feels tears clouding his eyes at the exhaustion laced in that voice. He doesn’t speak for a whole minute just to listen to Youngjo telling him so many things all at once. A first drop of tear wets the rough texture of his couch and a sob escapes past his lips.

The older man stops talking when he hears it. Seoho finds himself stuttering so many words at once without really knowing what he actually wants to say. He starts asking, _what, why, how, when, where_ , and when he doesn’t receive any answer, he starts blaming, _you, you, you_.

Youngjo tries to explain that it is all a _lie_ , but the insane part of his head ignores it. His tears cloud his sight and his voice raises a tone higher, and then they are just fighting. Fighting about so many random things that are actually caused by their confusion and exhaustion. No one is to blame, but they blame each other, about so many things that now are not even related to the first thing in the beginning.

There is a strike of regret flashing at the back of his head; the regret of meeting Youngjo, regret of ever agreeing to know him, regret to ever fall for him.

Their voices go quiet when exhaustion hits them the best and before ending the call, Youngjo tells him to, _please believe me, I will call you again when we won’t say hurtful things we will regret later._

The line ends before Seoho could ever utter an apology and he throws his phone away, not caring if he ever breaks it. His knees up against his face, the jeans growing damp as he cries without any noise.

The CEO calls for him for a meeting and he comes with swollen eyes and sunken cheeks. The questions are just as expected, whether he is really in a relationship with the producer RAVN and Seoho has never lied to his boss so he admits it. The man nods his understanding and just tells him to be more careful from now on because paparazzi are fed from that kind of thing. And he is told to wait until RAVN makes a statement.

Seoho goes back home with his head empty and heart heavy. He might have blamed it all on Youngjo, but he just didn’t know what to think earlier. The older man hasn’t contacted him again after that last chaotic phone call and he doesn’t have the courage to even make a move to apologize. Moreover, Youngjo did say he would call him again later.

The media is still going crazy and trying to dig more of the stories and Seoho’s schedules are all cancelled for his safety. Paparazzi are all crowding in front of his company building and he doesn’t even want to imagine how stressful it is for Youngjo’s label to be handling it all alone.

The dance studio sometimes becomes his run away spot where he can just exhaust himself with dances until he doesn’t have to think about anything else. Two hours after he is all sweaty and tired, someone knocks on the practice room. It’s Hwanwoong, a dance instructor that Seoho has become pretty acquaintances with for a few of his dance routines.

 _Can we talk for a bit_ , Hwanwoong says in a soft voice, _it’s about Youngjo hyung_.

Seoho is this close to saying no, but the other pleads him to please just listen to him.

 _Youngjo hyung is so worried about you. It’s all just a lie, nothing is true, I know you know that too._ Hwanwoong mutters and Seoho wants to ask about how he knows about their secret relationship but then again he remembers that Youngjo ever told him about his dance teacher friend who was his childhood friend. So it’s Hwanwoong.

The man breathes heavily, _he loves you so please believe in him, everyone in the label is trying to clean his name so please, I beg you to put your trust on him and don’t listen to anyone other than him, just be with him_.

Hwanwoong leaves just as quickly as he arrived and Seoho grabs his water bottle to chug down the water. His throat closes up and he chokes on the water, coughing until his eyes are teary, until his head is hurting, until his chest is heaving.

Later that night, he skips his way secretly to come visit Youngjo at his house. He knows he is doing a very dangerous move but he doesn’t think he wants to talk about this through a phone call where he can’t see the older man’s face.

Youngjo welcomes him in with a shocked expression on his face and Seoho really wants to hug the man but he holds himself back. Standing in the middle of the living room, it just feels so awkward to be having this gap between them. Eventually, Seoho can’t hold himself anymore and throws himself to hug the older man tightly, while whispering his apologies.

 _They have located the people starting the rumors_ , Youngjo says, _it will be over soon once they press charges to the court._

Seoho breathes out in relief and nods his head. He mutters another round of apologies but Youngjo just hugs him tighter and then it’s done. The storm in his head, the growls in his chest, the tremble on his hands, the longing in his heart; it’s all over the moment Youngjo kisses him gently.

The people spreading the rumors come out to apologize upon the many pieces of evidence laid down that point out their slander.

Seoho hums as they lie together on the bed, fingers tangled together, and they talk about how they are going to handle the other scandal; about their relationship. Their decision will affect so many aspects, their careers, their labels, everyone around them, their friends and families, and it takes them a long time to finally come to a decision.

Their labels agree with their decision and the next morning, the news about them comes out to surprise the public once again.

**BREAKING: RAVN and Lee Seoho are confirmed to be dating**

****

Famous producer and singer-songwriter RAVN is confirmed to be dating solo singer Lee Seoho. After the scandal related to producer RAVN is proven to be a false accusation, both the artists’ representatives have made a confirmation that the two are dating.

RAVN’s label, Flame Ent. and Lee Seoho’s label, RBM Ent. have made a statement to address the issue. “Yes, our artist Lee Seoho has been going out with RAVN for a while,” stated Kim Momo, a representative from RBM Ent.

RAVN and Lee Seoho were casted on KMT’s “We Got Married” show as a virtual couple last year.

Congratulations to the new real couple!

*

The public goes crazy at the news and it is all everyone is talking about for a whole few months. Everywhere they go, they can hear the talk of their name. Eventually the rumors die down in a blink of an eye and everything goes back to normal.

Their relationship remains the same; if not even stronger. Some haters leave comments about how they are going to break in no matter of time but Youngjo holds onto his hands and says, _we are going to prove those people wrong, they don’t know anything about us, so stay with me for a very long time, babe._

His career goes back like before, rising up to the roof as a top solo singer and best selling artist of all time. Youngjo has produced so many new songs for many artists. The both of them prove that they can be professionals in their job, but still be normal humans in love when they are in their private time.

Weeks, months, years come and go, changing without stopping, but their love doesn’t even change for a single bit.

 _Let’s grow stronger together_ , Youngjo says. He nods and kisses the older man on his cheek.

 _Let’s stay together for the rest of our lives,_ he himself adds, his heart fluttering when he sees a wide smile spreading across the older man’s lips.

_Okay. It’s a promise._

**BREAKING: Producer RAVN and Singer Lee Seoho Announce Upcoming Wedding in Spring**

****

The famous solo singer Lee Seoho has announced the news of him tying the knot with worldwide music producer RAVN through his social media post.

_“We are very thankful for the love we have gotten from everyone for these past years. Through this short but sincere post, we would like to announce that we are going to get married in spring next year! It will be a whole new journey for the both of us, but we really hope everyone will still love us unconditionally. Oh! This means we are getting re-married though! Haha! Thank you for the support!”_

Both Flame Ent. and RBM Ent. have confirmed about the news of the two tying the knot.

RAVN and Lee Seoho were casted on KMT’s “We Got Married” show as a virtual couple five years ago and made the public go crazy with their chemistry. Despite the rumors hitting them left and right, the couple stayed true to their love and finally will be getting ‘re-married’ soon!

We wish nothing but happiness and long lasting for both RAVN and Lee Seoho!

What do you think about this happy news?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it hehehe~
> 
> twt: [@kumo_is_kumo](https://twitter.com/kumo_is_kumo)


End file.
